<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Insight by NMJ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851808">Insight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMJ/pseuds/NMJ'>NMJ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Based off of the show and books, Character Death Mentioned, Fill-in-the-Blank Challenge, Fluff, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, This is filling in the blanks between episodes or the ninjas' backstories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMJ/pseuds/NMJ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A deeper look into the Ninjas' lives and backstories, connecting to the early books or in between episodes. Domestic life, deeper looks into the characters we know and love, and understanding how chaotic life can be for our Ninjas. Warnings will be posted on chapter notes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Zane- Lost and Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zane woke up in a daze, his mind hazy and his sense of direction askew; he was covered in snow, lost in a sea of birch trees towering into the morning sky. Any tracks he had created during the night had long since been lost by the wind and nighttime snowfall. He was beyond lost, any memories he had were blurred and fuzzy like newly opened milkweed. He could barely recall a warm fire-lit home, objects scattered about the floor, and being lost in hugs and familial love. Where was home? Where was his family? Did… did he have a family?</p><p>	Zane struggled to his feet, his knees shaky and his hands trembling, yet it was not from the cold; the snow seemed to be like cotton to him, soft to the touch yet there was no temperature that affected him. He looked around at the forest, hoping for any markings he might have left during his wanderings to lead him home. Nothing. Not a trace in the glistening snowfall, not a single cut in the bark, he was absolutely lost. Zane curled his arms around himself, turned towards the sun, and began to walk. </p><p>	Zane could not feel the cold, nor could he feel the sun reflecting on his skin, he could not feel the exhaustion that should be creeping into his muscles or anything other than a push to find either home or someone who could help him. Trudging through the drifts occasionally reaching past his knees or barely covering his thin shoes, he trekked and wandered and walked until the sun started to dip below the distant horizon. The breeze caught and rustled his hair, carrying along the smell of smoke and roasting meat; his eyes glanced through the barren trees and caught sight of pillars of wispy smoke trailing towards the gradient sunset. Zane picked up his pace, racing towards the first sign of civilization and humanity, his heart racing excitedly- perhaps his family lived here! Or they could help him find his home!</p><p>	Zane stumbled into the village square, surrounded by small quaint homes glowing by firelight, the shadows of the people wandering inside their homes seemingly unaware of the lost teen outside. He wanted to call out, cry out, scream for help, wail for his family, yet his mouth only produced the crystalline puffs of steam evaporating in the nighttime air. He did not feel comfortable asking to sleep in a stranger’s home uninvited, begging for food like a scavenger; perhaps in the morning he could find the village elder and ask for somewhere to stay, a way to work for food and possible pay until… until he found a home. He found shelter, a shack to hold the horses' hay, curled up on the largest stack he could, and drifted off into a strange dream. Three colors circled around him, each of varying shapes and heights, muffled male voices talked either to him or to each other; he and the three shapes were at a monastery-like structure, yet he still couldn’t make out certain details or landmarks that could help him locate the peaceful home. Glints of gold shone in front of the colors, each of different shapes and sizes; the one in front of black was both thin yet thick and curved at the top, blue’s seemed to be in two sections, and red’s was a consistent size but long. His own were small, about the size of his hands with his fingers extended and spread out. He felt connected to the gold, but he felt more in-tune with the colored people sitting with him, he began to wonder if this was his family. He wanted to ask them where they were, where could he find them, what were their names- but his voice refused to work. The dream began to fade, the colors melting away into the shades of black his unconsciousness created, as a voice began to call him back to the awakened world. </p><p>	“Hey? Hey, bud? Are you okay?”</p><p>	A second voice, a little quieter, asked, “Is he dead?”</p><p>	“No, I think he’s just sleeping. Hey, buddy, can you hear me?”</p><p>	Zane’s eyes fluttered open, his body jolting back in surprise at the older man staring at him from the entrance of the shack; out of the corner of his gaze, he could see a younger girl watching him from around the corner. </p><p>	“I am sorry for trespassing,” Zane said, his heart racing in his throat. “I needed somewhere to sleep for the night.”</p><p>	The man looked him up and down, asking, “Are you from around here?”</p><p>	“I do not know. I awoke alone in a snowbank, all I knew was my name.”</p><p>	A deep look of contemplation grew on the man’s face before he glanced back at the young girl slowly approaching the pair. “You’ll need to talk to our elder, they should be coming back from their morning walk soon. If you’d come with me…”</p><p>	Zane slowly stood from the pile of hay, groaning softly from the discomfort that had settled within his bones during the uncomfortable night of rest; following the man and the young girl through the village, he couldn’t help but gaze through the sunlit windows catching glimpses of the people going about their daily routines. Men setting the table, children rushing around and playing, women laying out clothes to be washed and dried. A house lay at the end of the road, as if at the head of the table, yet there were no differences in its appearance compared to its neighbors. The man knocked on the birch door as the young girl wandered around to the backside of the home, eventually calling out with a gleeful cry. </p><p>	“Odette found them,” the man chuckled, gesturing with a wave for Zane to follow. </p><p>	In the backyard of the home, if it could’ve been called that since it continued to the birchwood forest, consisted of a wandering creek babbling softly as it’s icy waters crashed over the stones that broke through the surface. The young girl- Odette, Zane recalled, was tucked in the arms of the elder as they approached the pair. The first thing that Zane noticed was the smile lines around their eyes, deep yet full of love for their people; their soft blue robes dragged behind them creating a trail of disturbed snow with each step, a braid of salt and pepper hair swayed and trailed down their back. Without hesitation, Zane bowed at the waist and lowered his head in revered respect. </p><p>	“Ah, you’ve brought a visitor, Genn?” the elder said, lowering Odette to the ground. </p><p>	“My daughter found him asleep in our shed this morning.”</p><p>	They let out a soft chuckle, placing a hand on the top of Zane’s hair and murmured, “What is your name, young one? Where is your family?”</p><p>	Zane carefully straightened his posture, his gaze becoming crestfallen, “Zane Julien. I… I do not know where my family is. I awoke in an isolated part of the forest with no sign of my home or where I came from. This was the first village I could find.”</p><p>	“Are you looking to continue your journey or are you searching for a place to settle down? Birchton is always accepting of new family members.”</p><p>	Zane paused, his thoughts raging over his options; should he continue searching for his family? What if he didn’t have a family to find? What if his family abandoned him in the middle of the forest, hence why he couldn’t find his way back? Should he stay here for now, making friends and saving up for another long journey?</p><p>	“You don’t have to make a decision now, Zane,” the Elder said, placing their hand on his shoulder. “We have a few empty homes you could choose from, and I know several farmers could use a helping hand.”</p><p>	“Perhaps… perhaps I could stay for a short while, at least until I can understand my path or find clues as to where I need to be.”</p><p>	“Wonderful! Genn, please show our new friend to any of the vacant homes on the Northern side. Zane, if you have any questions or need a friend, please do not hesitate to stop by. Tea is served at four every night.”</p><p>	“Thank you for your kindness, Elder…”</p><p>	“Elder Willow, or Elder is fine.”</p><p>	“Thank you, Elder Willow.”</p><p>	With a final wave, Zane followed Genn and Odette through the village, feeling rather uncomfortable by the dozens of gazes boring into his back. He knew it would take time for the village to trust him, a stranger, into their tight-knit lifestyles. Whether he would be around for a few weeks at least or a years at the most, he just needed to find his path in life. Near the outskirts of the village on the opposite side of the Elder’s home, around the path where he had entered, Genn and Odette led him to one of the smaller homes that sat vacantly. It was surprisingly well kept, clear of dust and neglect- the single bed was tucked against a wall with a simple blanket and pillow, all covered in a plastic dust-protector. A table with two chairs lay by one of the few windows on the west wall, a perfect view for sunsets through the trees, with cabinets within a kitchenette and fridge. An icebox was outside on the opposite side of the kitchenette wall. A chimney and fireplace were beside the kitchen and a single loveseat was beside the main door, the bathroom was off to the right with a shower, sink, and toilet. Zane stepped inside the home and carefully sat down on the bed, looking around at the simplistic home- <i>his home.</i></p><p>	Genn awkwardly stood within the doorway, rubbing his neck, “If… if you’re looking for work, I could use a hand in chopping down some trees. Firewood is a necessity here, it’s a tiring job but it pays well. The Johnson’s have fresh fruit, the Coltons have salted meats, and we take monthly trips to Icline for things we don’t have here.”</p><p>	“That all sounds great; thank you for your kindness, Genn. I would gladly appreciate that job.”</p><p>	Genn smiled and left Zane alone, closing the door quietly behind him. With a soft sigh, he carefully laid down on the bed and smiled. He may not have his family, but he can make a new one here. Destiny would take care of him, he knew it would. It was just a matter of time before life would change for Zane Julien.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Morro- Defy Destiny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gonna be a pretty big warning for <b>Character Death</b>, though it isn't graphic. Warnings for <b>death mentions</b> and <b>graphic descriptions</b> for a later character.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Parched, exhausted, starving, lost. The only thoughts that repeated in young Morro’s mind; he had long since run out of fruit, nuts, or anything edible, his canteen had run dry like the river streams he traversed through in search of the tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master. His tongue felt like sandpaper as he breathed in the arid desert air, dragging his feet across rocks and sand burning his feet through the holes in his soles. Muscles screaming in agony, begging to rest, mind helplessly numb to any thoughts other than the pain he wallowed in and the mission he continued to endure. Morro had to defy destiny. Wu had planted the seeds in his mind that he was the Green Ninja, he had trained him for years, continually telling him to work harder and faster- the Green Ninja was the most important person, he would be beloved by all who knew him. For a kid who had nothing, losing his parents to a tragedy he had long since sealed away deep in the recesses of his thoughts, becoming the Green Ninja gave him hope that he had long since lost. </p><p>	Morro blinked as his senses alerted him that he had somehow wandered inside one of the caverned tunnels within the desert mountains. His eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, feeling a longing to continue deeper into the mountainside- perhaps destiny had led him here for a reason? With a wheezy sigh, he trekked onward, his feet occasionally tripping or catching on rocks or cracks in the ground. With each branch in the tunnels, he went with his gut feeling of which way to turn; right, left, left, right, left, until he realized he was hopelessly lost. Morro found himself in a cavern roughly the size of the monastery courtyard, softly lit by a distant pit of magma bubbling about ten feet below the surface. As his eyes began to droop, exhaustion finally taking its toll on his weakened body, he finally decided that perhaps he could take a short nap before continuing on his journey. Gently lowering himself onto the ground, Morro tucked himself underneath his coat- his last gift from Wu before he left- closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep. </p><p>	Or, what he thought was sleep. </p><p>	When Morro opened his eyes, he felt strange. Detached. Senseless. Lost, but not in terms of where he was, but what he was. He couldn’t stop staring at his transparent slightly sickly green hands and arms, his gaze traveling across his body, and- Morro wanted to throw up. He was still sleeping beside him. His face relaxed in peaceful repose, skin paler than snow, chest halted with an un-exhaled breath, body frozen with rigor mortis. Morro felt panic overtake his ghostly body, trembling hands tangling themselves in his obsidian hair; he wailed, he screamed, he shrieked and cursed Wu for putting the thoughts of the Green Ninja into his head. It was Wu’s fault he was dead, not his! Wu was the one who trained him in a destiny he stole from Morro’s hands, he promised him glory and love and fame and ripped it from his heart, never even showing remorse. Time was lost to his new realm of existence. How long he sat beside his reposeful body, rocking back and forth switching from panicked wailing to silent sobbing or staring into the distance with his mind blank. </p><p>	A soft voice called out to him, distant yet alluring, like a siren in the midnight ocean. Morro looked around for the woman, part of him hoping that it was his beloved mother searching for him after all these years of being separated, but he knew it wasn’t her voice. It may have been a lifetime since he heard his mother sing a lullaby, but he knew he would’ve recognized her at any moment. Morro carefully clambered to his feet, feeling wobbly now that he was no longer underneath the tight grip of gravity and started wandering back through the tunnels. His eyes remained trained on the ground, his feet no longer bothered by the rocks now undisturbed by his spectral form, but he noticed that there was a path of glowing ectoplasmic lights trailing through the ground. He decided to follow it. </p><p>	Through the tunnels he wandered, glancing into other caverns also seemingly filled with pits of magma bubbling beneath the surface (Morro began to wonder if this place was a death trap), until he noticed sunlight pouring through the tunnels, bathing him in ethereal light as he stepped into the warmth. Hills of emerald green grass stretched out for miles around him, softly illuminated balls of white light floated about, interacting with one another underneath the sapphire blue sky. Morro noticed, off to the West, were storm clouds darker than a raging sea, full of turmoil and lightning shattering the peaceful aura of whatever realm he had stepped into. An orb of light, this one a golden color, floated up to him and shifted into that of a man wearing white and gold robes, silver hair slicked back with a gentle smile on his aged face. </p><p>	“Hello there, young one. I am so relieved to see that you made your journey safely,” the man said, placing a surprisingly warm hand on Morro’s shoulder. “I know you must have many questions, and I would be more than happy to help answer them.”</p><p>	As Morro was led through the field, he looked around at the different multicolored lights floating or drifting about, noticing that the longer he looked at one he could see that they were actually people. Spirits of the dead, just like him. “I don’t understand what’s happening,” he murmured, slowly becoming uncomfortable by the used-to-be-calming touch on his shoulder. </p><p>	“This is one of the several levels of the Departed Realm, a place of peace for citizens who were never truly evil nor truly good. Just average people who made mistakes but felt sorrow for their actions. High above us are for the heroes who fall with honor, those who die protecting those who could not protect themselves. Very few make it up there, so I take it must be rather lonely.”</p><p>	Morro glanced back at the storm raging in the distance, once again hearing the woman’s voice calling out to him. “What about over there?”</p><p>	The man’s face darkened. “That is the path to the Cursed Realm. A dark place filled with the souls of warlords, murderers, the worst of the worst. You must never go there. If you do, you would never return here- your soul would be forever tainted and cursed, bound forever to the Queen of the Cursed.”</p><p>	Their conversation lasted only a few minutes longer, Morro coming to the conclusion that there truly wasn’t much to do when you’re dead, but he decided to wander the fields for a while. Spirits of young children rushed by, laughing and giggling with glee as they played their game. Couples reunited by death embraced and smothered each other in kisses or words of affection. Teens chatted about their favorite music from their eras, families bonded in large groups, yet Morro continued to feel so alone. There were infinite numbers of spirits wandering the hills, how would he ever find peace here?</p><p>	<i>“You will never find peace, young one,”</i> the woman crooned in his ear. </p><p>	Morro spun about, yet there was no one facing him, no one near him. </p><p>	<i>“Your heart is too filled with unfinished desires, a longing for glory and acceptance that you’ll never find here. I know that you longed to be the hero of green, the savior to the people like those that had come before, but your mentor betrayed you. He lied to you, took you in because you were there, you were an orphan, no one would have remembered you if something had happened. Your mentor used you as a test subject, he never saw you as family as you saw him.”</i></p><p>	Morro found himself following the woman’s voice, shifting through the sea of lights until he found himself on the threshold of the emerald valley and a swamp brimming with bubbling fog, crescendoing over lopsided roots of trees stretching high into the sky. Lightning crackled and thunder roared above him, yet he felt no fear. A woman’s silhouette appeared through the fog, towering well above three times Morro’s height, her arms extended as if she was waiting for a hug. </p><p>	“You can be so much more than what that old fool trained you to be,” she crooned, kneeling down to get closer to Morro’s level. “I can make you a leader of an army, you can reclaim the title of the Green Ninja that was stolen from you, you can get revenge on those who wronged you in your life. I can help you achieve your desires.”</p><p>	Morro’s trembling voice asked, “How do you know me?”</p><p>	The woman chuckled, her laughter deep like an earthquake as the fog around her vanished. Her hair was dripping like ink, shimmering with a greenish-blue hue, her eyes were white and milky like a corpse who had been left alone for too long, her lips a drowned blue, her skin a clammy green, yet Morro was still drawn to her. “I am the Queen of this Realm, just as Royce was when he greeted you. I am able to see into all of the realms, beyond the one you called home, in search of my new citizens who would join me in death. I have watched you for many years, dear Morro Takahashi. I saw the troubles you suffered, the betrayal from your master, and I want you to find peace.”</p><p>	“M… My parents… are they here?”</p><p>	“Not in this realm, my dear. They perished in a tsunami saving another family from drowning, being honored as heroes they were sent to the higher planes. They await you, and you can join them after you’ve achieved your dream of being the Green Ninja.”</p><p>	Morro glanced back at the sprawling fields behind him, the millions of spirits unaware of his conflict at the edge of the precipice. “No one here cares for me, do they?”</p><p>	“I care for you. The people you lead will care for you. The Departed Realm is not your home, but we can make it a better place. Will you join me, Morro?”</p><p>	Morro glanced between the Queen and the plains behind him, feeling his heart tug him towards her awaiting arms. She knew everything about him, perhaps she was telling the truth about his parents, about his future, about his destiny. He just needed to know one thing before his final decision. </p><p>	“Do you know who the Green Ninja is?”</p><p>	“The nephew of your very own master, he who has not yet been given life. In forty-two years, a child born of darkness and light shall be born- the blood of Destruction and Creation shall flow through his veins as the Gi destined to be yours shall be bestowed upon him. Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon; son of warlord Montgomery Garmadon, grandson of the First Spinjitzu Master himself.”</p><p>	The Queen trailed her fingers across the blacked waters separating the two lands; through the ripples of the disturbed water, an image appeared of a young boy in his middle teens, golden hair like physical manifestations of sunlight, emerald eyes with hints of red within his irises, and a smile with a few teeth too sharp to be fully human. Morro’s stomach burned with anger- Lloyd was wearing his gi, the Green gi that he was supposed to wear, the one that was rightfully his!</p><p>	“We can take his power away, you can take his destiny away- you, Morro Takahashi, have the power to defy destiny. The only question that remains is, will you join me?”</p><p>	Morro stepped across the threshold, feeling all of the warmth he had previously basked in melt away. The green glow around him flared, sealing his fate as a Cursed Spirit, yet he did not care. The Queen of the Cursed, his Queen, embraced him as her own. He felt safe, he felt empowered, and he would wait as long as it took to reclaim what was his. Morro would become the Green Ninja, even if it meant he had to kill Lloyd to get it. Nothing would stand in his way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Zane and Cole- First Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I started writing this one well over a week ago, but after hearing the news about Kirby Morrow passing, I was determined to finish this chapter. It's been unbelievably hard, but I want to honor him with this chapter. You will never be alone. </p>
<p>Rest in Peace, Kirby Morrow. We love you and miss you terribly. May your legacy be honored for years to come.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zane was not used to waking up in his bed, still adjusting to his new room within the Monastery of Spinjitzu approximately a thousand feet above sea level; the bed was softer than the one he had previously occupied in his snowy village he had taken refuge in for a year and two months. He had grown accustomed to his daily routine of waking up a half-hour before dawn, create and stoke the fire for his small cabin home, eat breakfast and tidy up, then help out around the village as necessary. Many of the village residents appreciated his strength and endurance within the frigid temperatures of Winter, bringing them chopped wood to survive an upcoming snowstorm or herding the Shudder-Sheep into their stalls. Yet, as of three weeks ago, his entire world changed once more; taking on the risky adventure of joining a mysterious old man in the minute hope that it would help him find his family or home. He had to admit, though he would never say it out loud to his new sensei, that scaling the backside of the mountain was not the best way to introduce your new student to his temporary home, or a valid way to test his skills. </p>
<p>	Zane’s bedroom was modest, having only a few momentos from his friends and cabin; a snowglobe handcrafted by the local glassblower, a miniature version of a Shudder-Sheep crafted from the wool of the very animal, and a farewell card signed by the village members. His bed lay tucked within the far corner of the room, a single bed and blanket lay neatly made and smoothed out every morning, with a nightstand near the head of the bed. A double dresser was tucked between the pair of windows on the far wall, with the occasional potted plant or bamboo placed around the room. As Zane finished pulling on his simple training gi, he heard the becomingly-familiar footsteps of Sensei Wu approaching his doorway. </p>
<p>	The ancient rice screen door slid open almost silently, Wu revealing himself with a strange gleam in his eye. “Good morning, Zane. I have something special planned for today.”</p>
<p>	“How interesting,” Zane replied, feeling a small bubble of excitement form in his stomach. “Are we learning new mediation techniques or going for another hike?”</p>
<p>	Wu shook his head and said, “Actually, I need you to come with me to meet with someone special. We’ll be gone for about two days, so make sure you pack the necessities. Meet me in the courtyard when you’re ready.”</p>
<p>	With that, Wu departed as silently as he had arrived, leaving Zane with more questions than answers. Who were they meeting? Where were they heading? Had Wu already discovered where Zane’s family was located? His heart sank, he knew that last hope was far too unlikely to happen. He reached underneath his bed and removed his knapsack, another relic from his old life, and carefully tucked in a pair of pajamas, his toothbrush and toothpaste, another pair of clothes, and an extra pair of socks. Shrugging on the bag, he stepped out of his bedroom and closed the door behind him. His gentle footsteps barely echoed around the ancient wooden hallway, his eyes involuntarily glanced into the empty bedrooms as he passed by; Zane couldn’t help but wonder what it must’ve been like to live here as a child as Wu had once mentioned in passing. His teacher didn’t talk about his past much, but Zane has noticed in his times of wandering several photographs around the Monastery; there was a photograph of two young children, a brunette and a blond, sitting on one of the walls in the courtyard, another of a teen boy with black hair and a green streak, and a third of the blond and brunette older (most likely in their early to mid-twenties) with a brunette woman. As much as he wished to ask Wu about the identities of those pictured, he figured it was best to wait until a later time to avoid any unnecessary potential conflict or mortality answers. </p>
<p>	Zane greeted Wu outside in the courtyard and followed his aged teacher without a word, descending the thousands of stone stairs carved into the very mountain itself. The pressure of gravity grew every few hundred steps as they descended closer to the ground, the air growing clearer as the sound of the Ever-Pines shuddered and whispered in the wind grew more noticeable. Wu had once mentioned that Zane’s endurance was something he had never seen before, so this day trip of walking should be nothing for him. The Forest of Tranquility held up to its name, calming Zane into a sense of ease that forced his worries of meeting this new stranger to the back of his mind; the soft chirping of birds echoed in the distance, the Cumulous Clouds floated lazily overhead nudged along by the wind, casting cold shadows on the earth far below their paths in the sky. Creeks bubbled and churned as the pair crossed by, glimpses of fish swimming against the current appeared out of the corner of his peripheral; scales glistening all colors of the rainbow, their eyes trained forward on their determined path, unaware or perhaps completely aware of the dangers that constantly lurked around them. </p>
<p>	As the sun neared its apex, Zane and Wu made their exit from the forest and into the valleys rolling green and stretching towards the horizon. Every so often, far off into the distance, Zane could see small villages and the people who occupied it wandering about, completing their daily rituals of life whether that be working in the rice fields, sewing clothes, cooking for their families, or maintaining communication with their neighbors and friends. His heart ached at the thought of his old village, wondering how his old neighbors were faring without him. They had survived for many years before his arrival, he thought. They would be fine without him again. The gravel digging into his feet through his shoes began to wear him down; he longed to rest and close his eyes, to feel the sun warm his skin and the shadow of the clouds cool him down, but he had a feeling Wu would not be happy with a delay. After some time, the amount was unknown to Zane, he decided to speak up.</p>
<p>	“Sensei, I must ask about who we are meeting.”</p>
<p>	Zane noticed Wu smile underneath his beard and the shadow of his rice hat. “He is the only son of a dear friend of mine. His name is Cole Brookstone and he seems to have lost more than just the path of his life; on my journey, a day before I met you, I stumbled upon him once again and offered him a chance to join our team. I’m still waiting on the response of another.”</p>
<p>	Cole. Cole Brookstone. A new member of the team? How strange, yet it made sense. Why would Wu just want one person for his team of potential ninjas instead of multiple? If what he said was true, that his brother Lord Garmadon could potentially come back to Ninjago, the team would need all the help Wu could find which just so happened to include an amnesiac teen and this mysterious Cole. </p>
<p>	By the time the sun started to approach the horizon, the pair finally entered the pre-determined village where Cole was supposedly waiting. Villagers wandered about, finishing their daily activities before disappearing into their simple homes warmly lit from the inside. Wu raised his hand in greeting, catching the attention of a teen boy (estimating about fifteen) leaning against a doorframe. A knapsack lay by his feet, a simple black bag brimming with clothes and items most likely for personal hygiene. Zane’s eyes shot to Cole’s right bicep, noting a simple black band tied around his upper arm. Death of a family member. A recent death too, judging from the dark circles underneath his eyes. His shaggy black hair drifted in front of his hazel green eyes, casting a dark shadow across his tired face. His eyes flickered up and locked with Zane’s gaze. </p>
<p>	“Who are you?”</p>
<p>	Zane blinked in surprise at how deep Cole’s voice was, it was not only unexpected but… it seemed to fit him rather well. His voice was like melted chocolate, soft yet stoic, Zane could tell he was fit to be a leader. “I am Zane, it is nice to meet you.” He held out his hand and waited, watching Cole’s face for any change in emotion- even the tiniest micro-expression can show discomfort or agitation. </p>
<p>	Cole quirked an eyebrow, glancing at the outstretched hand, and with a shrug gave it a very firm shake. “Nice ta meetcha. I’m guessing you’re the other student, huh?”</p>
<p>	“So far, yes. Supposedly there could be another, as Wu had mentioned on our walk over.”</p>
<p>	His eyes widened. “You walked here? Isn’t the monastery like sixteen miles away?”</p>
<p>	Wu let out a quiet chuckle, “That is why we left at sunrise. It was a beautiful day, why waste it with a bumpy carriage ride or with horses? I believe we should find a place to have dinner and settle down for the night. Do you know any good places around here, Cole?”</p>
<p>	“There’s a restaurant just down the street, my family is friends with the owner. I think there’s an inn a few buildings down from there.”</p>
<p>	“Excellent, please lead the way.”</p>
<p>	The rest of the night was rather uneventful. Cole led the pair to a rather simplistic restaurant near the center of the town, waving at the owners as the pair waited tables, and gesturing Zane and Wu to a table. Zane decided to remain quiet for the night, deciding rather to listen to Cole and their new teacher discuss the plans for the future. One moment caught Zane’s attention; Wu had asked about Cole’s family and he instantly tensed up, losing eye contact as his gaze dropped to the table and the half-eaten bowl of soup sitting in front of him. Wu tried to change subjects to Cole’s former school, and he remained silent on the topic. Zane made sure to make a mental note to avoid these topics in the future if he wanted to maintain a secure connection with him. After the meal was finished and paid for, courtesy of Wu, the small group made their way to a nearby inn and settled down for the night. </p>
<p>	Wu fell asleep almost instantaneously, snoring surprisingly loud in the adjacent room; Cole had set his knapsack on a chair beside his twin bed and pulled out a set of black and orange pajamas. “So, I guess we’re gonna be a team, huh?”</p>
<p>	Zane blinked in surprise at the sudden conversation starter. “Yes, it appears so. Am I to assume you have previous knowledge on combat and defense?”</p>
<p>	Cole quirked an eyebrow, looking Zane’s thin form up and down. “You’re a fighter?”</p>
<p>	“Not quite at the moment. I joined Wu’s team only about three weeks prior to date; we’ve yet to truly focus on combat, more focused rather on mediation and defense.”</p>
<p>	The former let out a snort. “Mediation isn’t going to stop Lord Garmadon. What are we gonna do- sit him down for a cup of tea and calmly explain that being a warlord is bad?”</p>
<p>	“I am sensing sarcasm.”</p>
<p>	“Yeah, no shit.”</p>
<p>	Zane furrowed his brow, pursing his lips in a frown as he sensed tension flowing from Cole. “Do you not like me? Have I done something to upset you?”</p>
<p>	Cole jumped, his eyes widening in surprise. “What? Why’d you say that?”</p>
<p>	“You’re tense, your tone is clipped and sharp, and you’ve been quiet since dinner. I noticed a few sensitive topics, but I have not brought them up. I’ve thought about all of my actions and conversations we’ve shared but I could not find anything that could’ve been potentially upsetting. The only logical explanation is that you do not like me.”	</p>
<p>“That’s not… I mean…” He ran his fingers through his hair, letting out a stream of air through puffed cheeks- Zane noticed scars across his fingers and hands, lighter tones against his dark skin, and he couldn’t help but wonder what the causes were. “I don’t want to talk about it tonight. Let’s just get some sleep, tomorrow’s gonna be a long day.” With that, Cole turned off his lamp- plunging the room into darkness- and shuffled into bed. </p>
<p>	Zane let out a gentle “goodnight” before following suit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>	<i>Zane sat in the monastery courtyard, a familiar white fog flowed around the walls and sky; the three figures stood around him, still with the gold, yet for the first time he could see one of their faces. The figure in black shimmered, growing clearer as the fog covering his face vanished- Cole. It was Cole. He was smiling at him, his eyes gleaming and bright… he looked truly happy. Zane glanced at the remaining two figures, the blue and red, and wondered about their identities. When would he meet these two, how would they help on his journey, were they aware of the potential attack led by Lord Garmadon? Something moved in the fog behind the red figure, someone slightly shorter wearing a darker shade of red, but he could not sense any malice or ill intent towards the red. In fact, he felt a familial connection between the pair, perhaps siblings? A voice started to call to him, forcing the dream (vision?) to vanish once more, forcing Zane back to consciousness.</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Two weeks have passed since Cole’s arrival at the monastery. Zane has found that Cole has relaxed since that night in the inn, but he was still closed off and emotionally withdrawn, keeping his past life in secret when asked. He has overheard conversations between Cole and Wu, with their teacher telling him that if they were to truly become a team there could be no barriers keeping them separated. Zane did not want to force his teammate to reveal anything he wasn’t ready for, he was willing to wait as long as he needed to for the chance of trust to begin. </p>
<p>	Cole was unusually distant one morning. His normally vibrant hazel eyes were glossy and distant, focusing on something not of this plane of consciousness; he barely touched his breakfast, deciding to sit out on the morning training in favor of having time to himself. Zane couldn’t help but fear that something negative had come up and was taking Cole away- but Zane also feared overstepping his boundaries and potentially ruining the fragile balance he’d worked so hard in creating. </p>
<p>	Zane was mid-swing, aiming his fist at a training dummy’s head when a ceramic shatter echoed across the courtyard. Leaping out of his skin from the surprise noise, his aim missed and he tumbled to the ground landing on his hands and knees. Scrambling across the stones, he stumbled to his feet and rushed inside the monastery, following the haunted reverberations of where the shatter came from. Sliding into the kitchen doorway, Zane immediately took note of what he saw: shattered pieces of a plate spread across the wooden floor, Cole standing frozen next to the remnants of the plate, Cole… <i>shaking?</i> Zane quickly rushed over, calling out his name, his hands hovering a few inches above his black gi. </p>
<p>	“Cole? Cole, what happened?”</p>
<p>	Cole slowly turned to face him, his hands tangled up and gripping his wild black hair. Tears were pouring down his burning cheeks, his eyes forcefully closed as his teeth bared in a sob. Cole couldn’t talk, he could barely stand- Zane had to move him to a safe spot.</p>
<p>	“Cole, can you take a seat at the table? I can clean up the plate.”</p>
<p>	Zane could see Cole numbly nod and stumble over to the bench, plopping down with a heavy thud while keeping his head low and hung. Finding the dustpan and broom, he swept up the remnants with only a few sweeps and poured the ceramic into the trash. “Would you like a cup of tea?”</p>
<p>	Another silent nod. As Zane set up the kettle and tea bags, he couldn’t help but wonder how to address what was bothering his teammate. Should he directly ask? Should he just wait and see if Cole wants to talk? Well, there were pros and cons to each: pro- he could get Cole to tell him what was wrong, it could open up a stronger possibility of friendship and a strengthening to the “team”, it could show that Zane was sensitive to emotions. Cons- it could close Cole off further, it could show that he is insensitive to pain, trying to force Cole to talk, pushing into Cole’s boundaries what if he thinks he’s a horrible friend he doesn’t want that he wants to be close to Cole-</p>
<p>	“I’m… I’m sorry about the plate.”</p>
<p>	Zane blinked, losing all track of his thoughts. “Oh, I know it’s not a problem. We have plenty to spare.”</p>
<p>	“I just remembered… the day… the Day of the Departed is coming up in a few weeks…”</p>
<p>	The Day of the Departed, a holiday celebrated across all of Ninjago in honoring those that have passed on in the last year or beyond. Remembering lost loved ones, ancestors, settling debts and asking for forgiveness, Zane couldn’t remember celebrating it in the past. He had watched the lanterns float into the midnight sky, yet he did not participate- had he lost his family, or were they still alive? </p>
<p>	“I… before Wu found me,” Cole took in a shaky breath, losing his grip on his hair in favor of wrapping his arms around himself. “I lost my… my mom.”</p>
<p>	“I’m terribly sorry to hear that.”</p>
<p>	“It’s been so hard without her. My father… he distanced himself from me, buried himself in his work. He…” his voice dropped to a whisper. <i>“He sent me away. I couldn’t take it so I ran away. I’m just… I’m just so scared of losing anyone else.”</i></p>
<p>	Zane let out a nearly silent sigh, sitting down beside Cole and placing one of his hands on top of his. “Death and grief are hard enough, adding in the loss of comfort from a family member can be even harder. Your father loves you, perhaps he just needed to grieve in his own way- and I know that doesn’t excuse sending you away, but it led you to us. Sensei Wu says that I am a seer, and I could see you joining the team. I think it was meant to be. And I want you to know that you can always talk to Wu or me about anything, and when you’re ready I would love to hear about your mother.”</p>
<p>	Cole couldn’t help but smile, wiping away his stray tears on his gi sleeves. “Looks like I won’t be alone in celebrating the Day of the Departed this year.”</p>
<p>	Zane grinned back. “You will never be alone.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>